Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to locks for use with enclosures including but not limited to lockers.
Locks are used to secure or lock the door of lockers, cabinets, toolboxes, desks, and other such enclosures. In some applications, an associated knob is used manipulate or turn components of the lock or components secured thereto in order to open a door of the enclosure. Such knobs may be susceptible to damage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lock with a knob that is protected when not in use.